Bison
Special Moves B- Psycho Crates Bison spins two crates that do continuous damage to anyone near. This move has 38-39 frames. The 38th frame will launch the crates towards the max distance, and the 39th frame acts like frame 1. At the end of the third episode, "Chunnel Vision", Bison tosses two crates of money at E. Honda before escaping in his helicopter. Side B- Psycho Cart Bison rides on a pump car. Pressing A while in this state will create a shock, and pressing B will stop. At the start of said episode, Bison creates a barriage of lightning on a cart in a subway station before being blasted by a rocket. Up B- Psychoport Bison rises up in the air for one second. While in midair, moving the stick left or right will teleport him to said side. The entirety of the series has Bison levitating in the air or teleporting. Down B- Psycuum Bison holds up an energy shield that absorbs any attack. This will make his shield redder and power up Bison's moves, which drains after a few seconds. However, the shield can't save him from grabs. The second episode features the move. Final Smash- YES! YES! Toon Bison watches his recorder as one opponent is randomly picked (besides himself) and smashed by a mutant out of nowhere, KO'ing him/her. Then he says those two words that made him meme-famous: [1] Taunts *Down Taunt- "OF COURSE!" *Side Taunt- "This is delicious!" *Up Taunt- "YES!" Victory Poses and Lose Pose Option 1 - screams his famous quote:"YES! YES!" Option 2 - says:"But for me, it was Tuesday." Option 3 - (laughs) Option 4(against Guile) - says:"Another time, Guile!" Lose Pose: just lies with his right arm on his right leg ''Character Description'' The head of the criminal organization Shadaloo, M. Bison is the main villain of the Street Fighter ''series. This version of Bison is based off of the animated series of said games, where several of his famous quotes originated. He also makes references to the ''Street Fighter live-action movie. Toon Bison also has his own series made by Chincherrinas, Leet Fighters, ''along with Toon Guile. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilit - Slides forward and kicks both his feet out 'Smash' *Forward smash - Shoots a large beam of electricty *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Telekineticly grabs the opponent *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Throws the opponent up *Down throw - Disappears then reappears on the opponent Snake Codec '''Solid Snake:' Hey, that's Bison isn't it? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Does he get along with Guile? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Are you serious? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Are you gay? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Are you straight? Otacon: Yes! Snake: Otacon, what's gotten into you? Otacon: Yes! Yes! Yes! *repeatedly says "Yes!"* (Otacon is interrupted by Colonel) Colonel: Snake. Snake: Colonel! Colonel: Otacon can't work, he's fired. (the theme that plays during the "YES! YES!" scene is played) Snake: Yes! ... Yes! Role In The Subspace Emissary Toon Bison is a major member in the Subspace Army, alongside Dr. Robotnik, Xerxes, Irate Gamer and Hitler. The Subspace Army was able to track down large amounts of energy coming from a museum showcasing the works of the late artist Guertana. Toon Bison, along with Toon Balrog, Toon Sagat and other Shadaloo members are sent to the museum to clear everybody out while Hitler and Günsche investigate the source of the power. Apparently, Bison decided to take things a little further, mainly by vandalizing the gallery with drawings of himself, the Sadaloo insignia, and the word YES (all in (possibly) red crayon), while taking all the museum goers as hostages. Ib, who had just escaped a hellish painting world, witnesses these events and fights Shadaloo. Bison, confronting Ib, is ready to turn her into a trophy via Subspace Cannon. However, Toon Guile intervenes, in order to try and arrest Bison. After Ib saves Guile from trophification, Bison calls forth Sagat to distract the two while he and Balrog escape. Trivia *Toon Bison is one of six characters to have a specific victory quote against someone else. The others are Toon Guile, Gaston, Frollo,The King,AVGN and Carlos Trejo. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Navigation templates Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Villains Category:Back from Dead Characters Category:Enemies Category:Subspace Army Category:All-around